Otherworld
by Ate Oh 8 Styles
Summary: WRITTEN BY DEVON - I didn't think it was possible at first... I mean, two worlds united by fate, evil held within the far reaches of the galaxy... How did this all add up? And... is this all just a dream...?
1. Prologue

Otherworld  
A Final Fantasy X-2 Story  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been a long and exhausting battle as they all tried to regain their breaths. Two years earlier, battling aeons was something Yuna thought would never happen to her again. She was wrong, though, somehow. A long sigh escaped her rosy pink lips as she laid there in the Djose chamber, engulfed in her thoughts.  
Her two comrades, Rikku and Paine, were dusting themselves off, baffled at how powerful the aeon was. Dirt was everywhere and the dust still lingered throughout the room. Rikku and Paine shook their heads.  
"Just look at this mess!" Rikku exclaimed as Paine said nothing. "This isn't going to be very fun for the person who's going to have to clean it all up!"  
"Who said anybody was going to clean this up?" Paine countered. "Anyway, we have more important things to worry about. Like the aeons."  
Rikku nodded. "Oh, right."  
They both seemed to have forgotten Yuna for the moment. Yuna hadn't minded them, though, she was too occupied with the thought of the aeons, Vegnagun, and. him. How was all this connected? The young woman just couldn't fathom this, her head was too crowded with memories of him. She wanted to scream.  
"Uh-oh, there she goes again." Rikku said from behind Yuna.  
Paine joined her. "Yes. Getting all caught up in her thoughts."  
Yuna, trying to hide her feelings from them, forced a smile onto her lips and shook her head slightly. "No, it's not that. I'm just tired from the fight."  
Rikku crossed her arms playfully. "Y'know, Sir Auron was right about one thing."  
"What's that?" Yuna asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
"You're a bad liar." Rikku replied, trying to mimic the rough, dark voice of Auron. Yuna frowned.  
"Look out!" Paine yelled in urgency as the aeon they just fought released a beam of electricity straight at them. "Run!"  
Both Paine and Rikku lunged to their sides, dodging the blast. Yuna, not being so fortunate, stumbled back as the blast came toward her. Her eyes went wide as she felt the heat of the thunder bolt nearing her. But before it could even touch her, Yuna fell back into the bottomless hole as Rikku and Paine watched in horror. Rikku jumped near the edge to catch her, but it was too late.  
"Yunie!!"  
"Yuna!!" 


	2. Plans

Chapter One : Plans  
  
It was hotter than hell throughout the whole school, and the heat was getting to everyone. Even Mrs. Nakama, who was usually a kind and patient person, was beginning to grow irritable. The students groaned in their seats and the period seemed to last forever.  
Devon let out a long sigh as she peeled her soaked shirt from her body. Sweat poured down her forehead, making her ebony hair stick to her skin. What made everything worse was that her desk was right next to the window where all the sunlight was leaking through. She sighed once again.  
"Please bear with me, class," Mrs. Nakama forced a smile on her face, though it didn't help the fact that the air conditioning was down. The whole school could thank the principal for that little misfortune. "Now turn your English books to pages."  
'When I get my hands on the idiot who killed off the air conditioning.' Devon just couldn't keep her attention on whatever Mrs. Nakama was teaching. Actually, none of the class could, but who could blame them? The heat was absolutely unbearable.  
The clock, hanging against the wall, ticked by slowly as the heat rose. Devon shifted her gaze toward the door and waited, she wanted nothing more than to make a mad dash for the swimming pool.  
"Devon?" Her voice broke Devon's riverie. "Are you paying attention?"  
"I am. I just drifted off there for a second." Replied Devon as she gave her text book a blank stare. A bead of sweat dropped down onto the page, which reminded Devon so much of Blitzball. That water sphere that hung like magic in the Luca stadium.  
As the class continued to drag on, Devon found it a miracle that she even stayed awake through the whole thing. Mrs. Nakama gave a smile to the class. "All right, young people. Your essays are due tomorrow and don't forget to turn in your."  
But she never got around to finishing her sentence. The bell rand with such suddenness that Devon, along with the entire school, was relieved to stand from their hot, sticky desks and leave for the lunch period. She scrambled out of her seat and thanked the heavens that she wasn't burnt to a crisp in this evil weather.  
Devon ran out of the classroom and yelled, "Freedom!!"  
  
The cool air brushing along her skin felt incredible as she ran along to the cefeteria. Food, something she could finally enjoy in this heat. She rounded the corner and smiled as a fresh burst of air cooled her as she ran. Just a few more steps to having lunch.  
"Wait!"  
Devon felt a tug at her arm and quickly turned around to see who had stopped her. It was him, the 'Yuna Lover', as Devon liked to call him. He flashed her one of his toothy smiles.  
"You haven't answered my question." He said pleasantly.  
She darted her eyes toward the cafeteria, then back at him with worry. She didn't want to be late, Devon knew better than to wait out here and be late for lunch. The line gets awfully long if you don't get there early. Jerwyn glanced at the cafeteria for a second and shook his head.  
"I won't keep you waiting," He was incredibly persistent. "I just want you to answer my question. You left for your second period before saying anything."  
To her embarrassment, Devon couldn't remember what the question even was. "I didn't hear your question. What was it?"  
"I wanted to know if you got the Final Fantasy X-2 game yet?"  
"No, definitely not," She shook her head with a chuckle and he smiled. "I'm picking it up after school today. Remember? You're coming with me!"  
Jerwyn laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I know! But I'm just too excited! I mean, this is X-2 we're talking about."  
Crossing her arms, Devon urged him to walk and talk along with her. He followed her like a moth to the flame. She turned to Jerwyn and said, "Well, I can't blame you, I'm really hyped up about it, too."  
"Yeah," Jerwyn nodded as they walked towards the cafeteria building. "Just thinking about the game gives me chills. And, well, you know what else."  
"Wouldn't anybody know? You totally want to game because Yuna's in it! Why else?"  
"No, no. I like the concept of the game as well, because she goes on an adventure to find Tidus. I think that's cool."  
Not that she held anything against what he said, but Devon still felt that he was still into that game because Yuna was in it. "Oh, c'mon! We both know for a fact that you like X-2 because Yuna's wearing a sexier outfit."  
They both laughed and joked as they made their way into the cafeteria. Once inside, Richard called them over to their usual table in the nerdy loser section of the cafeteria. Devon and Jerwyn threw their bags onto the table and sat down. Richard already had his lunch tray before him and Devon eyed the food.  
"Sloppy Joe's?! I'll be right back!" and with that, Devon left the table and ran quickly toward the lunch line.  
Richard chuckled, "She must really be hungry."  
"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Jerwyn as his stomach growled. He placed a hand over it. "And I am, too. I haven't eaten anything for a whole week now!"  
"I thought you were going to buy another ID to replace the one you lost?" questioned Richard as he took another bite of his sandwich. Jerwyn shook his head with a frown.  
"I don't have the money."  
"Oh, well, you want some of my lunch?"  
At this, Jerwyn smiled. "Yup!"  
"I'm back!" Devon plopped down into her seat and immediately stuffed her face with food. Both boys stared at her intently just as Devon glared back. "What? I didn't eat dinner last night and I didn't have time to fix myself breakfast this morning."  
Jerwyn shrugged, "Try going a week without eating anything."  
"No ID yet?"  
"Nope."  
"I'll share half my lunch with you." Said Devon as she slid her lunch tray toward him. "Want some?"  
Though both Devon and Richard already knew the answer as he dug into both their plates. They all laughed as they ate and waited around for their other weird friend to show up.  
Just then, Monty, the most freakish person they knew, took a seat at their table. He had his usual black beanie on again, and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He raised up his arms and screamed, "Hello, my idiotic minions! Anything exciting going on today?"  
"The only thing that'll be really exciting around here is if you got a haircut." Devon joked as the others laughed. "No, I'm just kidding, Monty."  
".Sure you are, Devon. Sure." Monty replied jokingly.  
"Well, anyway, we're all going to the mall after school to pick up the X-2 game. You can come with us, right?" Richard asked as Monty nodded.  
"Yeah, okay."  
Jerwyn piped in, "Then let's go to your apartment after we pick up the game! We can all play it there!"  
"With my half ass PS2?! Hell friggin' no!" Monty yelled, shaking his head in protest. "I mean, we could go to my house but someone else will have to bring their own console."  
"I could," said Jerwyn. "So, our plans are set now, right?"  
Everyone nodded in unison and smiled. "Right!" 


End file.
